Three-level and four-lever electrical power converters have been known from publication DE 10 2009 039 195 A1.
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to improve the known operating methods and devices for operating electrical power converters in order to allow a more precise operation and, in particular, to reduce or avoid asymmetries in a DC intermediate circuit.